Too Hard
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: A simple task made harder. “I love you” …nope, too hard.


**Too Hard**

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Summery: **A simple task made harder. "I love you" …nope, too hard.

**Disclaimer:** Goodness, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on… what makes you think I own _Inuyasha_?

**Spoiler Warning:** Well, as par usual, if you know who all the main characters are this is safe for you to read.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this one a while ago… it's my attempt at fluff I suppose.

-

Easy, it was really, really easy sounding.

Three words. Small words. Simple to pronounce. Possibly the easiest ever. But why was it so hard to say them now? _I love you_. Nope, too hard.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. Not something that he was used to doing but nonetheless it seemed that the circumstances called for a large sigh. So _that's_ what Miroku meant when he said to "Tell Kagome how you feel". Inuyasha hated that Shippo of all people had the spell it out for him but on the other hand he was glad. He would have hated it if someone else had to have to tell him like Sango or Kaede… or worse Kagome herself! It was probably best. Or at least it would be best if Shippo could keep a secret. But he couldn't and now Inuyasha had a limited time space in which to tell Kagome before Shippo did.

"Alright," Inuyasha said firmly to himself. "At least I can plan out what exactly I'm going to say." He took out a mirror that he stole from Kagome's bag while she was finding herbs and held in front of himself.

"Kagome," he started. "For the longest time I've had something to tell you but have been too afraid to tell you." Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued, talking to himself, "Then I'll take her somewhere pretty, uh…. By the river! Right I'll take her by the river and sit her down on a rock. Right, and then let's see, how should I say it… Kagome, I love you, you stupid girl. No… too mean she wouldn't like that." Inuyasha tried again smiling brightly into the mirror: "I loved Kikyo but I love you more. No! Stupidhead! Don't mention Kikyo! Remember it's Kagome you love not Kikyo! Ok, try again. Maybe in a gentle voice?"

Inuyasha softened his voice considerably, "Kagome, I like you a lot. No, I love you. A lot. And every time you disappear down the wretched hole in the ground I feel as if part of me is missing, I can't live without you, Kagome." Inuyasha seemed pleased. But then he smacked his forehead and shook his head, "You're not Miroku you idiot! Don't be so sappy!" Inuyasha groaned. _So,__maybe a different approach will work_, "Let's see, she likes roses, I could spell it out in roses!" Inuyasha looked hopeful then once again smacked himself, "Inuyasha, I think you're going insane, what woman would like that! No, it has to come from you." Poor Inuyasha didn't know that speaking to oneself is the first step towards insanity.

"Ok, think of something else….I know! Miroku mentioned how women like to think things out. How they need time to digest things. So I could say it really fast and run…. But that would leave Kagome unprotected. I couldn't do that. I could be really casual with it and make like it's not a big deal," Inuyasha looked hard into the mirror than said lightly. "Hey, Kagome! How're ya doing? I love you. Ya know? Anyway, I'll make some ramen, now. See ya later!" Inuyasha paused then threw his head back on the tree behind him. "I am _so_ hopeless!"

Inuyasha stayed like that, his head against the tree with his eyes closed for a long time before he slowly raised his head and looked at the mirror softly then setting down the mirror, he stared into space, "I never know how to say these things, Kagome. I'm not good with words. But I do know that my entire life I've been rejected and condemned because I'm a hanyou. My mother seemed to be the only one who loved me for me. Until I met you. You took me in to your life and accepted me. Then amazingly you were able to find other people who didn't reject me because of what I am and suddenly, I fit. I fit with Miroku and Sango and even Shippo. But more importantly I fit with you. You stepped into my heart and softened it. And, amazingly, you taught me that I could love again. You did this by making me fall in love with you. So, I suppose that what I'm trying to say is that I do love you and you mean the world to me. Thank you." Inuyasha trailed off and continued looking without really seeing.

Then whispering to himself almost as an afterthought he said, "Perfect."

Then, "Drat! I can't remember all I said! It was too long! Now what?!?" Inuyasha buried his head in his hands, "This is too hard! I could never remember all I said to repeat it!"

"You don't have to," A soft voice startled Inuyasha out of his despair.

He whipped his head around to see Kagome walking out of the woods. Inuyasha felt like he was going to die. Why did he let himself get so distracted that he didn't even notice Kagome's scent approaching? He swallowed hard and looked guiltily at Kagome, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," Kagome said moving softly to him.

"Uh, I-" Inuyasha started to defend himself.

"I love you, too," Kagome cut in stopping a mere foot from Inuyasha. Then she started laughing. "No matter how you say it. Or how hard it is to say it…."

Inuyasha turned red for an instant before pulling Kagome into his arms and kissing her gently. Then, lifting his head slightly he whispered in Kagome's ear, "I love you."

Kagome smiled, "Now that wasn't too hard. Was it?"

-

**THE END**

**-**

I started out writing this one simply because I felt like writing. I wrote the first sentence and the title and the rest just sorta came to me…. Heh, well it was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! –**The Author**


End file.
